This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This R21 project utilizes ASL perfusion fMRI, smoking behavioral assays and a functional candidate gene association approach of dopaminergic addictions-targeted polymorphisms to examine the brain and behavioral activity of smokers under conditions of satiety and withdrawal during exposure to smoking reminders.